detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Bathtub android
Bathtub android is an android in Detroit: Become Human. He is one of Zlatko's experiments and Zlatko has left him in the bathroom upstairs in a bathtub. It seems that he has been programmed to be extremely loyal to him. Biography Zlatko (short film) In the "Zlatko" short film, the android lays in the bathtub in Zlatko Andronikov's House and is heard singing "Rock-a-bye Baby".Detroit: Become Human short film "Zlatko" Zlatko (chapter) When Kara enters the bathroom in search of Alice, the android will begin to loudly question her. He will continue to ramble on about how Kara shouldn’t be there without permission until she either leaves the room or approaches and touches his exposed thirium pump. He will fearfully question her, “''What are you doing? You’re not gonna hurt me? No, no, no, you wouldn’t do that...” Kara then has 4 choices. She can ask if he has seen Alice, to which he will deny, she can make a deal with him to remain quiet if she lets go, which he will agree to, and she can shut him down or let go of his heart. If Kara pulls his heart out he will instantly go quiet and shut down. If Kara spares him and enters the bathroom again with Alice while trying to escape, the bathtub android will break his promise and tell Kara he can't let her disobey the master, before shouting for Zlatko. Kara can shut him down here and if she is quick enough, Zlatko will not be notified."Zlatko" Appearance The bathtub android appears as an Asian male. He has no limbs and his chest cavity is torn open, exposing his biocomponents (most prominently his thirium pump). Many of his wires have been ripped out of his body and seem to be haphazardly reconnected. Gallery Bathtub Android, zlatkos house.png|Kara encounters the Bathtub Android. DETROIT BECOME HUMAN - ZLATKO Short Movie @ 1080p HD ✔ Quotes * ''"What are you doing here? Has the Master authorized you to be here? You must always obey the Master, oh yes, you must always obey." * "If you have no orders, you should go on standby. Oh yes, you must obey. Yes, you must obey, yes." * "You should... You should not be here unless you have been given orders to be here, and you have not been given orders. Oh no, yes, yes, that's for sure, yes." * "You are an android. Androids must obey. I must tell the Master, yes. I will tell him that's for sure. He must know. Yes, yes. He must know. Yes, yes. You are an android. You are an android. Androids must obey. You are an android and you disobey, oh yes." * "A little girl? No, no, no, I haven't seen her." * "Yes, yes, I promise to be quiet. Don't turn me off." * "You're disobeying the Master. I, I, I, I can't let you do that. I must warn him. Yes, yes, yes. That's for sure. Master. Yes. I must warn him." * "THEY'RE HERE! THEY'RE HERE! COME QUICKLY! COME QUICKLY! Notes * His face is shared by multiple android models and thus it is not possible to determine his model. * His appearance is determinant. * Considering his knowledge of children's nursery rhymes and his nagging nature, it is possible he is a domestic android. * If Kara reaches to pull out his thirium pump, he can display fear that she might hurt him and says "Don't turn me off!", suggesting that he may be a deviant despite his apparent strong loyalty to Zlatko. References Category:Androids Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Determinant